Fundi i botës
Shpërthime vullkanike të mëdha, stuhi magnetike, rrezatime nga hapësira etj... Pas vetëm katër vjetësh në Tokë do të mbretërojë ferri, ose të paktën sipas Laurenc Xhozef, fizikan nga SHBA dhe autori i librit "Apokalipsi 2012". thumb|'Fundi i botëes'|300px Bindjet e tij bazohen në një fakt: më 12 dhjetor të vitit 2012 do të përfundojë cikli i kalendarit Maja, qytetërimi misterioz që banoi në Amerikën Qendrore nga viti 1800 përpara Krishtit deri në vitit 1450 pas Krishtit. Për më shumë të nesërmen e asaj dite do të ndodhë solstici dimëror dhe Dielli do të pozicionohet me qendrën e Rrugës së Qumështit për herë të parë pas 26 mijë vjetësh...a duhet të shqetësohemi? Pozicionimi astronomik nuk do të jetë i rrezikshëm, të paktën sipas shkencëtarëve që e mbikëqyrin hapësirën në vazhdimësi. Për shembull në vitin 2002 pesë planetë u pozicionuan në një vijë të drejtë në harkun e 33 gradëve pa shkaktuar asnjë pasojë në kozmos. Ndërsa kultura Maja ishte një nga më komplekset në botë dhe shquhej për diturinë në fushën e matematikës dhe astronomisë. Por e gjitha kjo po krijon një klimë ankthi në lidhje me vitin 2012 që kujton pak a shumë atë të vitit 2000. Kur sipas raporteve në të gjithë botën u shpenzuan rreth 300 miliardë dollarë për të ndërhyrë në sistemet informatike dhe për të parandaluar katastrofën e madhe. Por, gjithsesi, ne jemi bijë të një apokalipsi. Gjashtëdhjetepesë milionë vjet më parë, toka u trondit nga një kataklizëm i vërtetë. Një meteor tepër i madh me një diametër rreth 10 km, ndezi në flakë atmosferën dhe u përplas në brigjet Yukatan (në Meksikë) duke shkaktuar një krater të gjerë më shumë se 100 kilometra dhe një re pluhuri që do ta mbulonte të gjithë tokën për vite me radhë si një perde e zezë. Dhe përfundoi kështu epoka e dinozaurëve, reptilët e mëdhenj që për miliona vjet kanë qenë "të zotët" e planetit. Ndërsa në atë epokë, gjitarët kishin arrinin madhësinë fizike të një qeni. Por çuditërisht ata i mbijetuan katastrofës. Dhe madje përfituan nga ajo: duke mos qenë më të kërcënuar nga zvarranikët gjigantë filluan të evoluonin derisa u bënë ata dominuesit e vërtetë të planetit Tokë. Epoka e re e gurit Edhe në ditët e sotme, siç ndodhi në vitin 1999, disa e lidhin këtë histori me Nostradamusin (Michel de Notre-Dame, 1503-1566). Por në fakt, Nostradamusi e kishte parashikuar katastrofën edhe disa herë të tjera në shekujt e kaluar, por asnjë informacion nuk lidhet me vitin 2012. Një hipotezë më shkencore apokalipsi është teoria e Olduvait, e formuluar në vitin 1989 nga inxhinieri Riçard Dukan, mbi bazën e të dhënave botërore mbi energjinë dhe popullsinë. Hipoteza e merr emrin nga ultësira e Olduvait në Tanzani, duke u konsideruar si një metaforë e kohës së gurit të cilës ka mundësi që t'i rikthehemi pas vitit 2012...por hipoteza të tilla tashmë na kanë bërë tepër skeptikë, pasi të tilla katastrofa janë parashikuar që nga viti 1979 deri në 2008, por që asnjë prej tyre nuk rezultoi e vërtetë. Por ka pasur edhe raste tragjike si "Heaven's Gate": në vitin 1997 39 persona u vetëvranë me shpresën se do të arrinin në një "nivel superior" përpara se bota të shkatërrohej. Një bindje që thellohet së tepërmi mund të ketë rrënjë politike dhe sociale, mbi të gjitha nëse përcillet nga persona që kanë pozicione të fuqishme. Të influencohesh nga mendimi i një apokalipsi do të thotë ta lëshosh veten në një rrjedhë mendimesh duke mos bërë asgjë për të parandaluar. Ose mund të klasifikohet edhe si një sjellje që bën reale një profeci. Fundi i një cikli prej 5125 vjetësh Majat ishin matematikanë të zotët (njihnin mirë konceptin e "zeros") gjithashtu edhe astronomë të shkëlqyer, pasi eklipset i llogarisnin me saktësi. Ndërsa për të matur kohën ata përdornin tre kalendarë. Kishin një kalendar shumë antik i tipit fetar i quajtur "Tzolk'in", i cili numëronte 260 ditë (ndarë në 13 muaj me nga 20). Pastaj ishte dhe një kalendar që ndiqte stinët dhe zgjaste 365 ditë. Dhe i treti ishte një kalendar që numëronte një periudhë prej 5125 vjetësh. Kështu si në kalendarin grek që numëroheshin vitet nga fillimi i Lojërave të para Olimpike ose ai romak ku numërimi fillonte nga themelimi i Romës, edhe kalendari mitik i Majave fillonte nga një ditë e caktuar që ndoshta përfaqësonte një ngjarje të rëndësishme, ndoshta ajo që për ne është viti 3113 përpara Krishtit. Ky kalendar përfundon në vitin 2012, por ndoshta ky nuk mund të jetë një fund i keq, pasi për Majat përfundimi i një cikli të caktuar do të thoshte një festë e madhe. Fundi i kohës Një nga Piramidat e Majave në Meksikë (qendra korrespondon me yllin polar). Majat ishin astronomë të zotët...dhe kalendarët e tyre përfundojnë në vitin 2012. Sipas disa të thënave antike, "Roma dhe bota do të ishin të sigurta derisa Koloseu të qëndronte në këmbë". Dikush profetizoi datën dhe më pas me mijëra pelegrinë shkuan te Papa për të larë mëkatet. 28.10.1992 Ati i përnderuar Le Jang Lim i Kishës Misionare të Tamit në Korenë e Jugut, tha se Krishti do të merrte 144 mijë të besuarit e tij në mesnatën e kësaj dite për t'i shpëtuar nga katastrofa e madhe. Më shumë se 100 mijë persona u prezantuan në rreth 200 kisha fundamentaliste. Por Le Jang Lim u arrestua për shfrytëzimin e 4 milionë dollarëve që kishte mbledhur nga dhurimet e besimtarëve. 7.1999 Një parashikim i dytë për fundin e botës nga ana e Nostradamusit. 11.1999 U hodh hipoteza se një eksperiment i fizikës atomike në laboratorët nacionalë të Brokhaven në SHBA mund të shkaktonin një vrimë të zezë që mund të shkatërronte Tokën. 31.12.1999 Dita përfundimtare e mijëvjeçarit (sistemet informatike duhej të ishin futur në krizë). 19.1.2038 Në këtë datë është parashikuar një tjetër fund, por ky nga sistemi "Unix". 21 Dhjetor 2012 - Çfarë do të ndodhë? thumb|2012 A është e mundur të njohim të ardhmen tonë? Ka nga ata që thonë po. Ka nga ata që thonë se fati i çdo njeriu është shkruar tashmë dhe se ekzistojnë persona që janë në gjendje ta lexojnë. Por, a mund t'u besohet profetëve dhe profecive të tyre? Nga India, në Amerikën e Jugut, nga Nostradamusi deri tek Mayat, të gjithë duket se tregonë një datë të saktë për atë që shumëkush e quan dita e Fundit të Botës: 21 Dhjetori 2012. A është e mundur që kalendarë të ndryshëm dhe popuj të largët nga njëri-tjetri, flasin për të njëjtën datë prej mijëra vitesh tashmë? Çfarë do të ndodhë me saktësi? Sipas disave, është një sekret i shkruajtur në gur dhe i fshehur prej shekujsh. Ka shumë mistere që janë të lidhur me numrin shtatë. 7 janë shenjat e apokalipsit, që kur të shfaqeshin të gjitha, sipas librave fetarë do të shkaktonin fundin e botës. Natyrisht, shpresojmë që kjo të mos ndodhë, Apokalipsi i Shën Xhovanit është një prej librave më të vështirë për t'u deshifruar dhe ai e ka origjinën në shekullin e parë pas Krishtit. 21 Dhjetori 2012 është një datë, e cila përkon me fundin e Kalendarit Maya. Kalendari Maya ka shumë karakteristika të ngjashme me tonat, ka javë dhe muaj që përsëriten, ka orë dhe ditë që përsëriten, por ndërkohë që kalendari ynë ka vitet që nuk përsëriten dhe, të cilët shkojnë drejt pafundësisë, vitet në kalendarin maja përfundojnë pikërisht në 21 dhjetor të vitit 2012. Por gjëja, që të habit më shumë është se edhe në popuj të tjerë, në qytetërime të tjerë dhe në besime të tjerë fetarë parashikohet pikërisht kjo datë si dita e fundit të botës. Megjithatë, është një zotëri që quhet Nostradamus, i cili thotë se "Kujdes! Aty nuk do të marrë fund bota, por do të ketë një zbulim të madh dhe bota do të pësojë një ndryshim të madh dhe që nga ai moment e tutje do të ketë 400 vite paqe. Atëherë, çfarë është profecia e famshme e 2012? thumb|Sipas filmit 2012 E premte 21 dhjetor. Viti 2012. Eshtë kjo data që profecitë e lashta e tregojnë si ditën e fundit të botës. Ka nga ata që parashikojnë apokalipsin apo Armagedonin. Por ka të tjerë që flasin për një epokë të madhe kozmike, një erë e re paqeje dhe harmonie. Në secilin prej këtyre rasteve, shenjat paralajmëruese duket se kanë nisur të manifestohen. Dhe gjithçka që njerëzit po përpiqen të interpretojnë është e shkruar tashmë që në kohët e lashta, në gurë dhe në kalendarë të fshehtë të një populli të lashtë amerikan: Majat. Po çfarë thonë ekspertët më të mëdhenj të profecive? Geoff Stray, autor i "2012: ekstazë apo katastrofë" thotë se, "populli i lashtë mezoamerikan i Majave kishte një kalendar jetëgjatësia e të cilit ishte 5125 vite. Fillonte në 3114 para Krishtit dhe përfundonte në 2012". Prej kohësh ishte ngritur pyetja, se cila ishte domethënia e tij, por shpjegimi është gejtur vetëm kohët e fundit falë një profecia Maja që ishte ruajtur në fshehtësi. Një zbulim në qytezën e vogël të Tortugeros, në një send antik që mban pikërisht datën 21 dhjetor 2012 dhe e tregon pikërisht si ditën e fundit të kalendarit. Tre kalendarë përmbajnë të dhëna që tregojnë pikërisht atë ditë. Carlos Barrios, një studiues i Majave dhe pjesëtar i grupit që merret me studimin e kalendarëve të lashtë thotë se ka hyrë në kontakt me botën e Majave përmes këshillit të të lashtëve. "janë pikërisht ata që më kanë mësuar gjithçka", thotë ai. "Më kanë bërë një Hihmajer", domethënë ai që numëron ditët. Bota e Majave nuk është zhdukur asnjëherë, ka patur gjithmonë një vazhdimësi. Ka ende këshilla të urtësh që ruajnë sekretet e lashtë. Falë 23 viteve të kaluar në brendësi të tyre mund të pohoj se, sot kam të qartë shumë gjëra dhe se jam futur në thellësi të shumë sekreteve. Për ne, ekziston një spirale me cikle që përsëriten në mënyrë precize. Pikërisht kështu jemi në gjendje të bëjmë profecira mbi të ardhmen. Dhe mund të them se, profecitë e Majave janë gjithmonë të sakta dhe kanë një gradë të jashtëzakonshme precizioni. Janë të shumtë shembujt. Duke filluar që nga viti 1992, ka patur një periudhë nëntë vjeçare që ka sjellë një seri ndryshimesh. Që nga viti 2001, ka patur ngjarje të cilat i kishim lajmëruar dy vjet më herët. Si për shembull sulmi i Shteteve të Bashkuara të Amerikës në Irak. Ne kemi bërë një studim dhe kemi qenë në gjendje të japim një datë të saktë. Edhe atentatin kundër kullave binjake e kishin paralajmëruar, pasi kishim dhënë një periudhë prej pesë ditësh, në të cilat do të kish mundur të ndodhte. Në fakt, sulmi ndodhi në ditën e pestë. Pra, ishte parashikuar, ishte studiuar. Ne kishim profetizuar gjithashtu se, që nga gushti i vitit 2001 e tutje do të kish patur ngjarje, të cilat në fakt janë verifikuar. Kishim parashikuar që do të ndodhnin katër gjëra: Një tërmet, vrasja e një diktatori, një përmbytje e madhe si dhe një sulm kundër sistemit, një sulm terrorist". Eshtë e sigurtë se profecitë astronomike të Majave deri më sot kanë rezultuar jashtëzakonisht shumë të sakta, si përshembull eklipsi diellor i gushtit të vitit 1999. Ai ishte parashikuar pesë mijë vite më parë, me një gabim prej vetëm 33 sekondash. Por ka edhe më. Të njëjtat profeci mund t'i gjesh në tekstet e shenjtë të popujve të largët dhe të lashtë dhe në qytetërime, të cilët nuk kanë pasur asnjëherë kontakte të drejtpërdrejta me Majat. Si është e mundur atëherë që profeci të ndryshme të bashkërendojnë për ngjarje të ndryshme të historisë së njerëzimit? Geoff Stray thotë se "prej vitesh, Torah përfshinte praktikisht gjithçka që ndodhte në botë. Megjithatë, kohët e fundit disa rabinë e kanë studiuar, duke vënë në përdorim një superkompjuter dhe mënyra dekodimi. Duke zbërthyer disa mesazhe të koduar, ata kanë arritur të gjejnë aty profeci për ngjarje botërore, që kanë ndodhur realisht, si përshembull atentati kundër Itzhak Rabin, kryeministri izraelit. Eshtë zbuluar se data, emri i vrasësit dhe vendi i vrasjes kanë qenë të gjithë të koduar në të njëjtin kod të Biblës. Këtu ka patur gjithashtu informacione edhe në lidhje me kometën që u përplas në Jupiter. Por, këtu ka edhe parashikime të tjerë në lidhje me kometa. Njëra, sipas librit thuhet se do të godasë tokën në vitin hebraik 5777, ekuivalenti i 2012". Carlos Barros thotë se, "edhe profecitë e tibetianëve të lashtë koincidojnë në mënyrë ekzakte me ato të Majave. Flasin për një periudhë, në të cilën është i domosdoshëm ndryshimi. Por edhe kulturat e Amerikës Qendrore dhe ato të indianëve të Amerikës Veriore kishin profeci të ngjashme. Profecitë janë ekzaktësisht të njëjta. Ka shumë koincidenca edhe me kultura të tjera, si përshembull ajo Judeo Kristiane dhe me atë islamike, me atë hindu si dhe atë kamboxhiane. Kemi të njëjtin vizion. Të gjithë profecitë flasin për këtë cikël që po jetojmë dhe që ka nisur në 2001, e sipas të cilit do të hyjmë definitivisht në 2012. Pra, bëhet fjalë për kultura dhe për popuj që nuk janë takuar asnjëherë e që megjithatë kanë të njëjtat profeci. Pra, nuk mund të jetë një koincidencë". thumb|Kalendari Maya Edhe fiset amerikano-latinë Opi në Jugperëndim të Shteteve të Bashkuara kanë profeci që kanë të bëjnë me fundin e botës tonë dhe hyrjen në një botë të re. Një detaj i këtyre profecive të tyre parashikon riardhjen në këtë botë të paraardhësve të tyre të lashtë, të cilët i kanë dhënë dikur jetë qytetërimit të tyre. Ka shumë teori dhe hipoteza në lidhje me atë se, cili është ylli ngjyrë blu Kachina, i cili sipas profecive të fiseve Hopi mendohet të jetë një trup qiellor që merr forma njerëzore, i cili në mënyrë ciklike ka hyrë në sistemin tonë diellor, është larguar dhe tashmë është duke u afruar. Ndoshta mund të bëhet fjalë për Kometën Hale-Bopp, e cila u shfaq në vitin 1997 e cila ka qenë këtu mes nesh 54 mijë vjet mëparë, gjithashtu 12 mijë vjet më parë në epokën e përmbytjes së madhe si dhe dy mijë vjet më parë në kohën e lajmërimit të ardhjes së Krishtit. Tregues të ndryshëm të çojnë në të njëjtën datë. Por, çfarë do të ndodhte ekzaktësisht në këtë datë në këtë datë, nëse këto profeci do të rezultonin të vërteta? "Ka shumë tregues që mund të na bëjnë të mendojmë për një gjendje të re vetëdijeje", thotë Geoff Stray. "Do të ketë ndoshta një epokë të re të njerëzimit, e cila mund të jetë më optimiste me shumë gjëra të mira. Dhe 21 Dhjetori 2012 nuk do të jetë apokalipsi, apo shkatërrimi i botës". Eshtë thjeshtë një datë, një datë precize në të cilën do të ndodhë një ndryshim, do të ndryshojë një cikël. Do të jetë një periudhë që do të karakterizohet nga shumë ndryshime në ekonomi, në shoqëri, në marrëdhënien me natyrën. Kështu, kjo botë e re do të ndryshonte mënyrën tonë të të menduarit, mënyrën tonë të të jetuarit, mënyrën tonë të krijimit të marrëdhënieve me njëri-tjetrin, që do të thotë se do të niste kështu një botë e re njerëzish të iluminuar. Por ka edhe nga ata që besojnë se në 21 dhjetor 2012, diçka e pabesueshme do të ndodhë në planetin tonë. Gjeologu rus, Dimitrov, ka demonstruar se sistemi diellor është duke hyrë në një zonë të re energjitike plazme të magnetizuar, e cila do të ishte shkaktare për ndryshimet që do të ndodhnin në Tokë. Dimitrov thotë se, një gjë e tillë nuk do të kishte ndikim vetëm në klimën dhe në gjendjen magnetike të planetit tonë, por do të provokojë edhe një evolucion spontan masiv të njerëzimit, pasi këto ndryshime do të kenë efekte që do të nisin më pas të lëshojë substanca neurokimike me efekte halucinogjene. Një numër shumë i madh njerëzish do të kenë vizione dhe përvoja paranormale. Përtej teorive më ekstreme duket në fakt sikur që nga lashtësia na kanë dashur të na përcojnë informacione që kanë udhëtuar nëpër shekuj. Gjuha e kësaj profecie duket të jetë ajo e metaforave, e simboleve, e rrëfimeve mitologjikë, kode numra dhe figura që përfaqësojnë simbole astronomikë. Çfarë mesazhi përmbajnë? A bëhet fjalë vërtetë për fundin e botës? Dhe përse kanë përdorur gjuhën e yjeve? Për të treguar një datë, e gjëja parë që nevojitet është një mënyrë për të shenjuar kohën. Dhe e vetmja orë që mund të përcaktojë me saktësi kalimin e kohës pa marrë parasysh konvencionet humane buron nga vëzhgimi i kohës qiellore. Ekziston një fenomen astronomik, i cili quhet Përparësi e Ekuinokseve. Eshtë ky çelësi për të lexuar të kaluarën, dhe ndoshta edhe të ardhmen tonë. Me sa duket, popujt antikë kanë patur dije astronomike shumë të përparuara dhe sipas disave, i kanë përdorur këto për të na transferuar ne informacione si në rastin e Precedentit të Ekuinokseve, që me sa duket kanë menduar se do të ishte i pashmangshëm zbulimi i tyre nga ana jonë. Për të kuptuar se çfarë është Precedenti i Ekuinokseve, duhet të bëjmë një hap prapa dhe të kuptojmë, se cilat janë lëvizjet që kryen toka gjatë rrotullimit të saj nëpër hapësirë. Çfarë ndodh? Dimë të gjithë që kemi një rruzull tokësor, që i vjen vërdallë Diellit dhe në të njëjtën kohë rrotullohet përreth boshtit të vet. Kjo lëvizje rrotulluese përcakton një precedent, domethënë një parathënie të ekuinoksit, krahasuar ky me pozicionin gjatë vitit pararendës. Pasoja e parë është se ndryshojnë pikat e referimit. Pra, nëse Toka rrotullohet përreth boshtit të saj, pra boshti polar, i cili është i drejtuar për nga ylli polar, ajo çfarë ndodh është se, duke ndryshuar boshti i rrotullimit i Tokës, ndryshojnë edhe pikat e referimit dhe kështu pas 12 mijë vitesh, ylli polar që është sot referimi i boshtit të Tokës nuk do të jetë më i njëjti. Në mënyrë shumë të ngadaltë, Dielli spostohet përgjatë të 12 konstelacioneve të Zodiakut. Atij i duhen afro 2160 vite për të përshkuar secilin konstelacion. Në fakt duket sikur yjet lëvizin me një gradë për çdo 72 vjet. Për të kryer të gjithë ciklin e 360 gradëve janë të domosdoshëm 25 mijë e 920 vite. Pra, Precedenti i Ekuinokseve është e vetmja mënyrë e matjes së kohës pa patur lidhje me konvencionet njerëzore. Gjëja më e pabesueshme është se popuj dhe kultura që kanë qenë larg njëra-tjetrës si në hapësirë ashtu edhe në kohë kanë treguar në mënyrë të saktë fillimin e qytetërimit tonë në vitin 10450 para Krishtit, një periudhë kjo që me sa duket korrespondonte edhe me fundin e qytetërimit paraardhës, ndoshta atë të Atlantidës. Atëherë, le të bëjmë një kërcim pas në kohë dhe të shikojmë se çfarë parashikonin egjiptianët e lashtë, Majat, Nostradamusi, si dhe popullsitë që jetonin shumë kohë më parë në Kamboxhia. Angkori është një vend në Kamboxhia, i mbushur me simbole astronomikë në dukje të pashpjegueshëm. Ai u ndërtua gjatë perandorisë së Kmerëve që sunduan në periudhën ndërmjet shekullit të 9 dhe të 15 pas Krishtit. Por, vendosja e 72 tempujve kryesorë të Angkorit riprodhon në mënyrë besnike yjet e konstelacionit të Dragoit ashtu si këta ishin në qiell jo gjatë periudhës së perandorisë së Kmerëve, por pikërisht si ishin në agimin e ekuinoksit në vitin 10450 para Krishtit, plot 12 mijë vite më parë. Si është e mundur? Në vitin 1984, inxhinieri belg Robert Duval, arriti në zbulimin se vendosja e tre piramidave të Gizës kundrejt Lumit Nil si dhe skema që krijohet prej diagonales që i bashkon ato është imazhi i pasqyruar i rrugës së qumështit si dhe tre yjeve të Brezit të Orionit. Sfinksi fiksonte me sy ekzaktësisht korresponduesin e tij qiellor, Konstelacionin e Luanit. "10450 para Krishtit. Nëse llogarit dhe mban parasysh ditët dhe orët sipas yjeve të Orionit si dhe 12 hyjnive që i mbajnë, ja pra tek tregojnë ato dy pëllëmbë të shtrënguara", thuhet në Librin egjiptian të të Vdekurve. "Por e gjashta e tyre, qëndron në buzë të humnerës..." Duke llogaritur gjashtë epoka pararendëse që nga 10450 para Krishtit në epokën e Luanit kemi Luanin, Gaforren, Binjakët, Demin, dashin dhe Peshqit. "Me përmbushjen e të madhit numër Shtatë do të ndodhë në kohën e Lojërave të ekatombit jo shumë larg nga epoka e madhe e mijëvjeçarit, që të vdekurit do të ngrihen nga varret e tyre", paralajmëronte Nostradamus. Kështu që, mitologjia përmban tregues që kanë të bëjnë me fundin astronomik të periudhës së Peshqve dhe hyrjen në epokën e Akuariumit. Eshtë periudha që jemi duke jetuar tani. Megjithkëtë, nuk është e lehtë të përcaktosh se, në cilin moment ekzakt duhet të ndodhë kalimi nga njëri konstelacion në tjetrin. Sepse, gabimi qoftë edhe me një gradë të vetme korrespondon me plotë 72 vite. Një datë shumë e saktë është ofruar nga njëri prej qytetërimeve më të zhvilluar të së kaluarës, Majat. Kalendari i tyre ishte në gjendje që të parashikonte fenomene astronomikë si eklipset, ciklet hënorë, cikli i Venerës dhe me një precizion të jashtëzakonshëm. Po cila është pika qendrore e gjithë kësaj profecie magjepsëse? Kemi parë se si popuj të ndryshëm kanë treguar vitin 10450 para Krishtit si kohën e fillimit të qytetërimit tonë. Por duhet të dimë se, kanë treguar edhe një fund të këtij qytetërimi. Një fund, i cili i bie të jetë pak a shumë në këtë epokë. Por ka një kalendar, pikërisht ai i Majave që duket se tregon një ditë të saktë: 21 Dhjetor 2012. Vëmendja e madhe e demonstruar për raportet ndërmjet ngjarjeve hapësinore dhe atyre që ndodhnin në Tokë buron nga përdorimi i një kalendari: Numërimi i Gjatë. Ky i referohet një cikli ditësh të përllogaritura, duke filluar që nga Krijimi, apo më saktë që nga momenti kur, sipas Majave nisi epoka jonë: 13 gushti 3140 para Krishtit. Majat kishin llogaritur se epoka aktuale do të përfundonte pas 13 ciklesh me nga 140 mijë ditë: 12 Dhjetor 2012. Për këtë gjë është diskutuar shumë kohët e fundit, sepse në vitin 2012 përfundon një cikël Maja. Përtej kësaj date nuk ka parashikime të tjerë dhe kjo ka bërë të mendohet se ndryshimi do të jetë jo vetëm për majat, por për të gjithë njerëzimin. 21 Dhjetor 2012. Çfarë tregon në të vërtetë kjo datë? Çfarë do t'i ndodhë njerëzimit? Udhëtimi që është kryer deri më sot nga njerëzimi ka nisur në vitin 10450 para krishtit, që i korrespndon epokës pararendëse të Luanit. Sipas treguesve të fshehur në mitologji, njerëzimi duhet të përballohet me një moment shumë të rëndësishëm që do të ndodhë në periudhën mes fundit të epokës së gjashtë dhe nisjes së epokës së shtatë pararendëse. "Kur ëngjëlli hapi shenjën e shtatë, ai pa që ndodhi një tërmet i fuqishëm, dielli u bë i zi si një thes me qime kali, Hëna u bë e gjitha e ngjashme me gjakun, yjet e qiellit u shembën në tokë, ashtu sikurse kur një pemë fiku e shkundur nga stuhia lejon të bien fiqtë e papjekur. Qielli u tërhoq në rrotullim e sipër dhe të gjithë malet dhe ishujt u zhvendosën nga vendi i tyre", thuhet në apokalipsin e Shën Xhovanit. Po si do të jetë toka pas 21 dhjetorit 2012? Disa studiues janë përpjekur që të imagjinojnë se si do të ndryshone Planeti ynë në vijim të tronditjeve dhe katastrofave të mëdha. Futurologu Gordon Michael Scallion, duke u bazuar në skenarë shumë kompleksë ka arritur madje të realizojë një hartë të re të mundshme të botës. Kontinentet nuk do të kishin më të njëjtat forma dhe konture si sot, ishuj të rinj do të dilnin prej oqeaneve, ndërkohë që zona të tëra do të zhdukeshin. Pothuajse e gjithë Evropa do të mbulohej nga uji. Në Itali përshembull do të mbeteshin vetëm disa zona Alpine dhe të Apenineve. Ndërsa, Sardenja dhe Korsika do të formonin një ishull të vetëm të madh të Mesdheut. Kontinenti afrikan do të mund të ndahej në tre pjesë, ndërkohë që do të duhej të dilte në sipërfaqe një zonë e madhe në Oqeanin Atlantik, Atlantida legjendare. Bregu perëndimor i Amerikës së Veriut do të fundosej tërësisht. Amerika e Jugut do të ndryshonte në mënyrë rrënjësore formën e vet. Në Azi, Kina, Japonia dhe juglindja aziatike do të zhdukeshin krejt. Brigjet e sotëm të Australisë do të përmbyteshin. Pra, një hartë e re dhe e pabesueshme e botës duket të marrë jetë nën sytë tanë, duke ndjekur teorinë e Scallion. Por, gjithsesi ne nuk duhet të harrojmë se shpesh herë, kur teoritë bëhen kaq ekstreme, kjo do të thotë se e vërteta është ndoshta ende shumë larg. Në çdo rast, mbeten ende shumë pak vite deri në 2012, për të zbuluar sekretin e këtyre profecive të lashta, mjafton të presim. Me shpresën që të kenë të drejtë studiuesit e lashtë të Majave, që thonë se na pret një epokë e gjatë paqeje dhe qetësie. 21 Dhetor 2012 Fundi i Botës, apo një fillim i ri? A është e mundur ta dimë ardhmërinë tonë? Disa thonë po, e disa të tjerë thonë që adhmëria e cdo njeriu është e shkruar dhe se ka njërëz që janë në gjendje ta lexojnë atë akoma pa ardhur… Por a mund tu besojme Profetëve dhe parashikimeve të tyre? Nga India në Amerikën e Jugut, nga Nostradamusi, e populli Maya, të gjithë duket se e kane një datë precize., atë që shumica e quajn "Fundi i Botës" e që do të ndodh në ditën e premte 21 dhjetor 2012. A është e mundur që kalendar të ndryshëm dhe popuj të largët të precizohen para mira vjetësh mu në këtë datë? E çfare do të ndodhë saktësisht? Disa mendojnë që është nje sekret i shkruar në gurë, dhe I fshehur me shekuj. Ti referohemi pra, kalendarit të popullit Maya i cili përfundon më 12dhjetor 2012. Kalendari Maya ka shume karakteristika, i ngjajshem sikur se i yni, i ka javët që përsëritën, muajt që përseritën një ashtu edhe orët e ditës qe përsëriten. Përderisa kalendari ynë i ka vitet që nuk përsëritën dhe vazhdon pa fund, kalendari i popullit Maya përfundon më 21 dhjetor 2012. Një gje e cuditshe sepse edhe popuj të tjerë, besime dhe fe të ndryshme thone që ne këtë datë do tëjetë Fundi i Botës. Mirepo është një zoteri që quhet Nostradamus që thotë "Kujdes aty nuk do të jëtë fundi mirepo do të ketë një ndryshim të madh, që Bota jonë nga ajo datë do ti ketë 400 vjet paqe dhe harmoni që nuk i ka pasur kurr më parë". Ajo që është më se e quditshme është që edhe popuj dhe Parashikues të ndryshum pa pasur kurre kontakte me popullin Maya e kane hudhë këtë datë si fundi apo fillim i një epoke të re për Botën tonë. Populli Maya kishte një kalendar që zgjat 5125 vjet ka filluar 3114 para lindjës së Krishtit (Isait a.s.) dhe do të përfundoj në vitin 2012. Qe një kohë experte të ndryshëm do të eksplorojne se çfar do të thotë realisht kjo? Parashikimet Maya ishin shum të sakta duke filluar me vitet tona që nga viti 1992 ka pasur një seri të ndryshimeve në Botë nga 2001 kan ndodhur ngjarje që kane ndryshuar edhe më shume botën tonë. Maya dhe studiuesit e kalandarit të tyre e kishin parashikuar luftën në Irak dhe fundin e një diktatori, pastaj sulmin në Kullat Binjake 5 dite para se të ndodhte dhe në ditën e peste kishte ndodhur sulmi në New York. Ishte parashikuar edhe uragani Katerina dhe katastrofa në Oqeani. Parashikimet Maya deri mësot kan treguar një precizitet të jashtezakonshëm p.sh. eklipsi i Diellit i 19 gushtit të vitit 1999 ishte parashikuar 5000 vjet më pare me vetëm 33 sekonda gabim. Ne kalendar dhe libra të ndryshme të popujve të lashte ekzistojne disa kode që për më tepër quhen kode sekrete, në këto kode ishte shkruar edhe ndryshimi në të keq i popullit hebre dita, data dhe emir i vrasësit të kryeministrit Izraelit Isaak Rabin. Cikli i sistemit tone diellor si dhe mbare galaksia e bënë një rotacion që zgjat 5125 saksisht aq sa zgjat kalandari Maya e që kjo të tregon se sistemi yne ka filluar ciklin para 3114 viteve dhe do te përfunoi ne dhjetorin e viti 2012. Katastrofat në universin tone janë të pa shmangshme dhe shume studiues dhe te ditevet të sotme kane mendime te ndryshme lidhur me daten dhe kalendarit e popullit Maya disa thone që do te godas një meteorit token tonë i cilili me ndryshimin e ciklit do te gjindet në linje te drejt me tokën tonë, disa të tjere thone se harta aktuale e botes do te pesoj ndryshime katastrofike duke perfshire tërë Europen me uje dhe vetem zonat alpine te mbetura. Çfarë do të ndodhe në dhjetor 2012 ? Shumë njerëz kanë dijeni për kalendarin e fisit Maja, por jo të gjithë e kuptojnë se çfarë do të thotë ai ose si funksionon. Ky kalendar përfundon më 21 dhjetor 2012. Çfarë do të thotë kjo? Ata që i njohin fisin maja dhe saktësinë e tyre të habitshme në parashikimin e gjërave, kanë arsye të tremben. Majat kishin një mënyrë shumë të saktë të të kuptuarit të sistemit diellor, mënyrën se si rrotullohet dhe se si këto cikle ndikojnë në botën tonë shpirtërore. Më domethënësi nga këto cikle është ai që ka lidhje me profecitë e vitit 2012. Më poshtë ne do të shpjegojmë detajet kryesore të profecisë dhe tranzicionin e vitit 2012. Majat dinin që dielli, ose Kinich-Ahau si e quanin ata, sinkronizohet me qendrën e galaksisë. Nga kjo qendër e galaksisë, dielli merr një "shkëndijë" drite që e bën të shndrisë me më shumë intensitet, duke prodhuar atë që shkencëtarët e quajnë "shpërthim diellor" që ndryshon edhe fushën magnetike të diellit. Majat thonë se kjo ndodh çdo 5125 vjet dhe shkakton një zhvendosje të rrotullimit të tokës. Majat mendojnë se procese universale, si "frymëmarrja" e galaksisë, janë cikle që nuk ndryshojnë asnjë herë. Ajo që ndryshon është vetëdija e njerëzve që kalojnë përmes kësaj, gjithmonë në një proces në kërkim të perfeksionit. Bazuar në vëzhgimet e tyre, Majat, parashikuan që nga data e nisjes së civilizimit të tyre që është viti 3113 Para Krishtit, një cikël do të përfundonte pas 5125 vitesh. Llogaritë tregojnë se data do të jetë 21 dhjetor 2012. Në këtë datë dielli do të marrë një rreze të fortë nga qendra e galaksisë. Do të ndërrojë polaritet duke prodhuar një ngjarje kozmike. Civilizimi maja ishte në ciklin e pestë të diellit dhe besonte se para tyre kishin qenë edhe katër civilizime të tjera, të cilat u shkatërruan nga katastrofa të mëdha natyrore. Ata besonin se çdo cikël ishte thjesht një nivel në vetëdijen kolektive të njerëzimit. Në kataklizmin e fundit të Majave, civilizimi u shkatërrua nga një përmbytje e madhe e cila la shumë pak të mbijetuar. Këta të mbijetuar ishin paraardhësit e tyre. Ata besonin se duke njohur fundin e ciklit të tyre njerëzimi do të përgatitej për atë që do të ndodhte në të ardhmen dhe për këtë do të ruajnë speciet dominuese që të vazhdojnë racën njerëzore. Ata mendojnë se ndryshimet që do të vijnë do të lejojnë njerëzit që të kërcejnë një kuant më shumë në rrugën e evolucionit e vetëdijes për të krijuar një civilizim të ri që do të tregojë harmoni dhe madhe dhe dhembshuri për të gjithë njerëzimin. Profecia e parë flet për "Kohën e jo-kohës", një periudhë prej 20 vitesh, të cilët janë 20 vitet e fundit të ciklit prej 5125 vitesh të diellit. Kjo periudhë është nga vitit 1992 deri në 2012 dhe ata e quajnë Kat..n. Majat kanë parashikuar që gjatë këtyre viteve erërat diellore do të bëhen më të forta dhe do të shihen në diell. Kjo do të jetë një kohë e arritjeve të mëdha dhe shanseve të shumta për njerëzimin. Sipas Majave, këto ndryshime do të ndodhin në mënyrë që njerëzimi të kuptojë si funksionon universi në mënyrë që të ngrihet në një nivel superior duke lënë pas materializmin sipërfaqësor dhe të çlirojë veten nga vuajtjet. Majat thonë se shtatë vjet pas nisjes së Kat..n, pra në 1999, ne do të hyjmë në kohën e errësirës e cila do të na detyrojë të konfrontohemi me sjelljen tonë. Profecitë e Majave thonë se nisja e kësaj periudhe do të shënohet nga një eklips diellor më 11 gusht 1999. Kjo do të përkojë edhe me rreshtimin e paprecedent të të gjithë planetëve në një linjë dhe është nisja e periudhës 13 vjeçare, e cila është edhe mundësia e fundit për njerëzimin të kuptojë ndryshimet që po vijnë në një moment për rigjenerimit shpirtëror. (Të mendosh që majatë e kishin parashikuar saktësisht eklipsin e 11 gushtit 1999 që 5 mijë vjet më parë, kjo nuk është pak. Për Majat çdo gjë është e numëruar dhe koha e 13 numrave të shenjtë nisi në gusht 1999. Ata parashikuan se bashkë me eklipsin, forcat e natyrës do të vepronin si katalizatorë të ngjarjeve duke i përshpejtuar me një forcë aq të madhe sa njerëzimi do të ndihet i pafuqishëm përpara tyre. Gjithashtu, teknologjia ku ne besojmë aq shumë do të nisë të dështojë. Ne nuk do të jemi më të aftë të mësojmë nga civilizimi ynë në mënyrën se si jemi organizuar në shoqëri. Ata thonë se zhvillimet tona të brendshme shpirtërore do të kërkojnë një vend dhe mënyrë më të mirë për të vepruar. Profecitë e para janë marrë nga studimi i diellit. Majat zbuluan se i gjithë sistemi diellor lëvizte, se edhe universi ynë ka ciklet e tij, përsëritet në periudha që nisin dhe mbarojnë si dita dhe nata. Sipas Majave, dielli ynë dhe të gjitha planetët rrotullohen në cikle drejt qendrës së galaksisë, dritës qendrore të galaksisë. Një sistemi diellor i duhen 25.625 vjet që të bëj një cikël të plotë të elipsit dhe kjo quhet një ditë galaktike. Cikli është i ndarë në dy gjysma, të ngjashme me natën dhe ditën. Pjesa në gjysmën më pranë dritës qendrore është dita e sistemit tonë diellor dhe pjesa tjetër është nata. Secila ditë e secila natë zgjasin nga 12800 vjet. Majat zbuluan se çdo cikël i madh ka ciklet e vogla që mbajnë karakteristika të veçanta. Një ditë galaktike ndahet në pesë cikle me nga 5125 vjet secili. Profecitë e Majave thonë që në vitin 1999 ne nisëm të dalim nga fundi i ciklit të pestë, i cili filloi në vitin 3113 Para Krishtit dhe ne gjejmë veten tonë në mëngjesin e ditës galaktike. Në këtë pikë ne dalim nga errësira dhe jemi gati për të hyrë në dritën e galaksisë në vitin 2012. Ata thonë që në fillim dhe në fund të këtyre ditëve, pra çdo 5125 vjet, drita qendrore e galaksisë lëshon një reze të fortë dhe të shndritshme. Dhe nga ky shpërthim drite sinkronizohen të gjitha planetët me diellin. Majat e krahasojnë këtë shpërthim me pulsin e universit, i cili rreh çdo 5125 vjet, ky puls shënon fundin e një cikli dhe fillim e një cikli tjetër. Pulsi zgjat 20 vjet dhe këtu kthehemi tek "Koha e jo kohës". Është një periudhë zhvillimi, e shkurtër por shumë intensive, brenda cikleve të mëdha ku ne na jepen mundësi të mëdha por edhe hidhemi në erën e re të evoluimit si individë dhe si njerëzim. Kalendari i majave është i përpiktë. Ndaj misteri i madh majave përmblidhet në pyetjen: Pse ata e kanë ndërprerë kalendarin e tyre në dhjetor 2012? Çfarë ndodh në krishtlindjet e 2012 sipas interpremtimit të Majave Pak ditë përpara krishtlindjeve 2012 qielli ndahet nga dielli dhe toka e thatë nis të rritet. Oqeanet i përgjigjen ndryshimeve tektonike dhe në këtë moment nis përmbytja e madhe e tokës. Era e re e njerëzimit kthehet nga dominim në mbijetesë. Data e saktë e kësaj ngjarjeje është 21 dhjetor 2012. Hëna do të jetë tetë ditë e vjetër dhe do të jetë muaji i tretë hënor nga një seri prej gjashtë. Dhjetë apokalipse të njohura që nuk ndodhën thumb|Apokalipsi 1. Paralajmërimet e para nga Asiria Një tabelë prej balte që daton rreth vitit 2800 B.C. bart mbishkrimin: "Toka jonë ka degjeneruar këto ditët e fundit. Ka shenja se bota po i afrohet me shpejtësi një fundi; ryshfeti dhe korrupsioni janë të zakonshëm; fëmijët nuk u binden më prindërve të tyre; çdo njeri dëshiron të shkruajë një libër dhe fundi i botës po afrohet në mënyrë të dukshme". Bota nuk mbaroi (vetëm shiko përreth) dhe, pavarësisht epidemisë së korrupsionit dhe adoleshentëve spitullaqë, katër shekuj më vonë asirët do të krijonin një perandori e cila eventualisht përfshinte shumicën e Lindjes së Afërt. Perandoria Asire përfundoi në mënyrë të papritur në vitin 612 B.C., kur kryeqyteti i saj u sulmua nga një ushtri babilonase. Sërisht, sipas standardeve të perandorive të lashta, 18 shekuj nuk qenë dhe aq pak vite. 2. Preokupimet e kryqtarëve thumb|Papa Inoçenti III Papa Inoçenti III u mbështet tek teologjia apokaliptike në përpjekjet e tij për ta përgatitur Europën që të kryente një kryqëzatë të pestë për të pushtuar Jeruzalemin dhe pjesën tjetër të Tokës së Shenjtë nga Perandoria Ajubide. Ai e identifikonte ngjitjen e islamit si mbretërimin e Antrikrishtit, mundja e së cilës do të çonte në Ardhjen e Dytë. Në vitin 1213, Inocenti III shkruante: "Një bir i Mëkatit është ngjitur, profeti falls Muhamed, i cili ka tunduar shumë njerëz nga e vërteta nëpërmjet joshjesh materiale dhe kënaqësishë të mishit… Gjithsesi, ne e vendosim besimin tonë tek Zoti, i cili tashmë na ka dhënë një shenjë se e mira do të vijë, se fundi i kësaj bishe po afrohet, numri i së cilës, sipas Zbulimit të Shën Gjonit, do të përfundojë në 666 vjet, prej të cilave pothuajse 600 tashmë kanë kaluar". Data e parashikuar qe viti 1284. Shtatë vjet më pas, mbretëria e fundit kryqtare u rrëzua, kur Sulltan Khalili pushtoi qytetin e Akrasë në Izraelin e sotëm. Megjithatë, pjesa tjetër e botës mbeti e paprekur. 3. Botticeli pikturon frikërat e tij thumb|Sandro Botticeli Rilindja kujtohet si një epokë e artë e artit dhe e dijes, por epoka shënoi gjithashtu një rigjallërim më profeci apokaliptike. Arsyeja? "Avancimet në matjen e kohës dhe në astronomi inkurajuan standardizimin e kalendarit", shkruan David Nirenberg, Profesor i Historisë Mesjetare në University of Chicago, "ndërsa një varg katastrofash (nga këndvështrimi europian), të tilla si pushtimi turk i Kostandinopojës... ngjallën një interes të ri numerologjik apokaliptik". Pritjet e apokalipsit gjetën shprehjen e tyre në artin e periudhës kohore - në mënyrën më të famshme tek Lindja Mistike, pikturuar nga mjeshtri i Rilindjes italiane Sandro Botticelli. Pjesa e poshtme e pikturës paraqet disa djaj të vegjël të kërrusur nën shkëmbinj apo të gozhduar në tijë, ndërsa një mbishkrim grek ofron këtë parashikim të zymtë: "Unë, Sandro, e bëra këtë pikturë në fundin e vitit 1500 në trazirat e Italisë në mesin e kohës pas kohës sipas Kapitullit të 11-të të Shën Gjonit në dëshpërimin e dytë të Apokalipsit në çlirimin e djallit për tri vjet e gjysëm. Më pas ai do të vihet në zinxhirë në Kapitullin e 12-të dhe ne do ta shikojmë atë të nënshtruar si në këtë pikturë". (Kjo do ta vendoste apokalipsin rreth vitit 1504). Historianët e artit besojnë se Botticelli ishte influencuar nga predikimet e Girolamo Savonarola - një murg dominikan që i nxiste të pasurit dhe të varfrit që të kërkonin falje për mëkatet e tyre dhe të hiqnin dorë nga kënaqësitë materiale. I sigurtë se apokalipsi ishte afër, predikonte Savonarola, "shpata e Zotit do të bjerë mbi Tokë në mënyrë të menjëhershme dhe shpejt" në formën e luftës, epidemive dhe zive të bukës. 4. Përmbytja gjermanike që nuk ndodhi kurrë Në vitin 1499, matematikani dhe astronomi gjerman Johannes Stöffler parashikoi se një përmbytje e madhe do të përfshinte botën më 20 shkurt të vitit 1524. (Llogaritjet e tij parashikuan 20 bashkime planetare gjatë këtij viti, 16 prej të cilave do të ndodhnin në një "shenjë ujore", domethënë të Peshqit). Në Europë, u botuan më shumë se 100 pamflete të ndryshme që mbështesnin profecinë katastrofike të Stöffler. Bizneset filluan të rriten menjëherë për anijendërtuesit, në mënyrë të veçantë për fisnikun gjerman Kontin von Iggleheim, i cili ndërtoi një arkë tri katëshe si ajo e Noes në lumin Rin. Megjithëse 1524 qe një vit i thatë në Europë, një shi i lehtë ra në ditën e caktuar. Turmat e njerëzve - duke shpresuar që të siguronin një vend në arkën e Iggleheim - filluan të revoltohen. Qindra njerëz u vranë dhe Konti u godit me gurë për vdekje. Më pas Stöffler e rillogariti datën aktuale se do të ishte në vitin 1528, por tani reputacioni i tij si parashikues ogurzi ishte shkatërruar. Ky është një lloj turpi sepse, sipas një historie të treguar në vitin 1558 nga historiani gjerman Hieronymus Wolf, Stöffler njëherë parashikoi se jeta e tij do të rrezikohej nga një "trup në rënie". Ai zgjodhi që ta kalonte atë ditë brenda, ku gjatë një diskutimi me miq, Stöffler u përpoq që ta kapte një libër nga një raft, i cili u shkëput nga muri dhe e goditi në kokë, duke e dëmtuar seriozisht atë. 5. Qiej të zinj mbi New England thumb|Mëngjesi i zi|300px Në orën 9 të mëngjesit të 19 majit 1780, qielli mbi New England ishte i mbështjellë në errësirë. Një artikull i vitit 1881 në "Harper's Magazine" thoshte se, "Zogjtë shkuan të flinin, gjelat këndonin si në mesditë, ashtu dhe në mesnatë, dhe kafshët qenë tejet të frikësuara". Errësira e panatyrshme besohet të jetë shkaktuar nga tymi që dilte nga zjarret në pyje, ka mundësi i çiftëzuar me një mjegull të dendur. Por në atë kohë disa i frikësoheshin më së keqes. "Njerëzit dilnin duke tundur duart dhe duke ulëritur 'Dita e Gjykimit ka ardhur', kujton një tamburxhi i Luftës Revolucionare. "Dita e Errët" përfundoi në mesnatë, kur yjet sërish u bënë të shikueshëm në qiellin e natës. Por preokupimet e zgjatura rreth një apokalipsi të pritshëm i nxitën disa njerëz që kërkonin një sekt të panjohur kristian - të quajtur Shakers - të cilët kohët e fundit qenë vendosur në afërsi të qytetit Albany të shtetit New York. Një pjesë e lëvizjes Quaker, ata predikonin beqarinë e plotë si rrugën e vërtetë tek ringjallja. Shakers e kapën një mundësi kur e panë një të tillë dhe u nisën në një mision 26 mujor nëpër New England, që u solli atyre qindra të konvertuar. Individi më i famshëm që doli nga "Dita e Errët" qe Abraham Davenport, një legjislator i shtetit Connecticut, i cili qe në mbledhje kur qielli u errësua. Anëtarët e legjislaturës, duke pasur frikë se mos ish afruar apokalipsi, kërkuan shtyrje të mbledhjes. Davenport tregohet se është përgjigjur: "Dita e gjykimit o po afrohet, o nuk po afrohet. Nëqoftëse jo, atëhere nuk ka asnjë shkak për shtyrje; nëqoftëse po, atëhere unë zgjedh që të gjenden duke kryer detyrën. Gjithsesi, dëshiroj që mund të sillen qirinj". John Greenlaf Whittier, poeti nga New England, e përkujtoi Davenport në një poemë fillimisht të botuar në revistën "Atlantic Monthly" në vitin 1866. 6. Gjetja e parashikimeve në Piramidën e Madhe të Gizës Viti 1881 qe një vit flamur për shpresat apokaliptike. Për fillestarët, ishte parashikimi i "Mother Shipton", një parashikuese, profecitë e të cilës fillimisht u botuan në vitin 1641. Një botim i mëvonshëm, që i përket vitit 1862, përfshinte parashikimin: "Bota në një fund do të vijë në vitin 1881". Megjithatë Charles Hindley, autori i librit, pranoi se kjo dhe parashikime të tjera (përfshi shpikjen e telegrafit dhe të motorit me avull) u shtuan si një mashtrim në një përpjekje të dukshme për të rritur shitjet e librit. Duke shkruar në një edicion të vitit 1881 të "Harper's Magazine", një autor pa emër ankohej: "Kam frikë se do të jetë e pamundur... të çlirohen masat angleze nga kjo copë e trishtuar keqedukimi". Megjithatë, në një ton më shpresëdhënës, artikulli shtonte: "Unë jam siguruar nga miq të mi që punojnë në British Museum se për muaj të tërë ky institucion në mënyrë të kuptueshme ka qenë rrethuar nga njerëz në ankth për të mësuar nëse ekziston ndonjë dorëshkrim i tillë si ai që përmendet apo nëse parashikimet janë të vërteta". Prapëseprapë, edicioni i vitit 1911 i "Encyclopaedia Britannica" nënvizonte se profecia e fundit të botës e vitit 1881 qe "shkaku i alarmit më të hidhur anembanë Anglisë rurale, për atë shkak, njerëzit braktisnin shtëpitë e tyre dhe kalonin netët duke u lutur nëpër fusha, kisha dhe kapela". "Dëshmi" mbështetëse për një apokalips në vitin 1881 erdhi nga një burim i paimagjinueshëm: Piramida e Madhe e Gizës. Charles Piazzi Smyth, Astronomi Mbretëror për Skocinë, krijoi bindjen se piramida nuk ishte ndërtuar nga egjiptianët, por nga patriark i Dhiatës së Vjetër (ndoshta Noe) nën drejtim hyjnor. Për pasojë, Smyth pa implikime teologjike në pothuajse çdo matje të Piramidës së Madhe, përfshi një llogaritje për Fundin e Ditëve. Kërkimi i Smyth u satirizua në një artikull të 5 janarit 1881 në "New York Times": "Në galerinë e madhe të piramidës... janë saktësisht 1881 nyje… për këtë arsye, nëqoftëse piramida është e besueshme dhe realisht e njeh punën e saj, atëherë ne kemi arritur në vitin e fundit të Tokës. Ekziston një numër i madh njerëzish që beson në këtë teori të mrekullueshme të piramidës dhe janë çdonjëri plotësisht të sigurtë se piramida nuk mund të tregojë një gënjeshtër... Në rast se do të ndodhë që të zhgënjehen dhe të jenë nën nevojën e pakëndshme të bërjes së lutjeve të Vitit të Ri në dëborë ditën e parë të janarit 1882, ata ka mundësi që do ta mallkojnë piramidën dhe ta humbasin të gjithë besimin tek njeriu dhe gurët". 7. Kujdes nga Kometa Hallej thumb|Komata Hallej Kometat janë konsideruar prej kohësh si bartës katastrofash dhe rishfaqja e Kometës Hallej në vitin 1910 nuk qe përjashtim. Në fillim të atij viti, shkrimtarët britanikë dhe irlandezë shprehën mendimin se kometa qe një sinjal për pushtimin në pritje nga ana e Gjermanisë. Disa parisienë akuzuan kometën për një përmbytje masive të Lumit Senë që shkatërroi qytetin e tyre, por paniku i plotë do të shpërthente kur Yerkes Observatory i Chicago shpalli në shkurt të vitit 1910 se kish detektuar një gaz helmues të quajtur cianogjen në bishtin e kometës. "New York Times" raporti se astronomi i njohur francez, Camille Flammarion, besonte se gazi "do ta mbushte atmosferën dhe ka mundësi që ta asgjësojë të gjithë jetën në planet". Shumica e shkencëtarëve kërkuan që ta siguronin publikun. Astronomi i famshëm Percival Lowell shpjegoi se gazrat që përbënin bishtin e Kometës Hallej qenë "aq të rralla sa të ishin më të pakta se në çdo vakuum". Por dëmi tashmë qe bërë. Njerëzit vrapuan që të blinin maska gazi dhe "tableta komete". "New York Times" raportoi se "terrori i shkaktuar nga afrimi i afërt i Kometës Hallej kishte kapur rob një pjesë të madhe të popullsisë së Chicago". Në mënyrë të njëjtë, "Atlanta Constitution" raportoi se njerëzit në shtetin Georgia po përgatisnin dhoma të sigurta dhe bile mbuluan me letër edhe vrimat e çelësit. (Një burrë, vazhdon gazeta, e kish "armatosur veten me një gallon uiski" dhe kish kërkuar që shokët ta ulnin atë në një gropë të thatë, 15 metra të thellë). Pasi Hallej kaloi afër Tokës në muajin maj, "Chicago Tribune" anonçuan (në mënyrë krejt të kotë) "Ne jemi akoma këtu". Megjithatë, jo çdo njeri u kap nga frenezia apokaliptike. "Mbrëmje komete" nëpër çati qenë shumë në modë në qytetet anembanë Shteteve të Bashkuara. 8. Planetet vihen në një vijë, asgjë nuk ndodh thumb|Planetet në një vijë të drejtë Në vitin 1974, John Gribbin dhe Stephen Plagemann shkruan një libër të shumëshitur, të titulluar "The Jupiter Effect", duke paralajmëruar se në mars të vitit 1982, një vënie në vijë të drejtë e planeteve të mëdhenj në të njëjtën anë të Diellit do të shkaktonin një seri ngjarjesh kozmike, që do të kulmoheshin në një tërmet përgjatë shkarjes së Shën Andreas që do të fshinte Los Angeles nga faqja e dheut. Libri kishte një aureolë kredibiliteti, përderisa të dy autorët qenë astrofizikanë që kishin mbaruar në Cambridge dhe Gribbin ishte redaktor në revistën e famshme shkencore "Nature". Shkencëtarët pretendonin se forca e kombinuar gravitacionale e planetëve (sidomos e atyre me dendësi të madhe, si puna e Jupiterit dhe Saturnit) do të ushtronin forca valore ndaj Diellit, duke shkaktuar një rritje të madhe të aktivitetit diellor që do ta godiste Tokën me thërmija me shpejtësi të lartë të cilat, nga ana e tyre, do të shkaktonin ndryshime të menjëhershme në rrotullimin e planetit tonë, duke çuar në tërmete. Mjaft shkencëtarë e kritikuan "The Jupiter Effect", duke thënë se argumenti i tij bazohej në një zinxhir shumë të dobët supozimesh. (Sizmologu Charles Richter i Caltech e quajti tezën e mbështetur nga libri "astrologji të pastër të kamufluar"). Megjithatë, libri i frikësoi njerëzit anembanë botës, pjesërisht falë mbështetësve të parashikuesve të tjerë ogurzinj si puna e Hal Lindsey (autor i librit të shumëshitur të vitit 1970 "The Late Great Planet Earth"), i cili në vitin 1980 shkroi se tërmetet anembanë planetit do të shkaktonin shkrirje në impiantet bërthamore dhe do të shkatërronin digat, duke shkaktuar përmbytje masive. Ndërsa data e mallkuar afrohej, banorët e qytetit të kapur nga paniku e bombarduan me telefonata Griffith Observatory e Los Angeles. Tjetërkund, "San Diego Vista Press" raportonte më 10 mars 1982: "Ne i kemi parë njerëzit duke pyetur: A duhet ta shes shtëpinë dhe të largohem?", shprehet Kevin Atkins i Gates Planetarium në Denver të shtetit Colorado… Një sekt i vogël kristian në Filipine po ndërton një rrjet të ndërlikuar kubikësh të veshur dhe po mbajnë në gatishmëri dhoma të veshura për katastrofa. Edhe e përditshmja e Pekinit, "Gazeta e Popullit", kërkoi që t'i sigurojë lexuesit se "nuk ka asnjë marrëdhënie të rregullt shkak - pasojë midis këtij fenomeni astronomik dhe katastrofave natyrore si tërmetet". Një vit pas ngjarjes joogurzezë, Gribbin dhe Plagemann botuan librin "The Jupiter Effect Reconsidered". Ashtu si i mëparshmi, edhe ky qe një i shumëshitur. 9. Paniku i mijëvjeçarit thumb|Y2K logo|200px Të paktën gjatë kësaj frike apokaliptike ishte dikush për t'u akuzuar: Gjatë dekadave, programuesit e kompjuterëve kishin përdorur 2 në vend të 4 shifrave për të paraqitur vitet. Për pasojë, kompjuterët supozohej se do të kalonin në tilt me 1 janar të 2000, përderisa makinat e trasha nuk do të ishin të afta që të kuptonin vitin "00". Kështu u lind i tmerrshmi "Y2K Bug". thumb|Y2K38,paraqitja e ndryshimit të datës|250px Disa ekspertë i mbrojtën programuesit, duke nënvizuar se veprimet e tyre kishin qenë një mënyrë logjike për të ruajtur kujtesë kompjuterike të çmuar dhe për të kursyer para. Të tjerë qenë më pak lavdërues. "Ajo çfarë çoi tek Y2K Bug nuk qe indiferenca arrogante ndaj së ardhmes", shkroi Brian Haynes tek "The Sciences Magazine". "Përkundrazi, pati një tepri modestie. ("Në asnjë mënyrë kodi im do të jetë duke fiksuar pas 30 vjetësh"). Programuesit nuk mund ta konceptonin se lidhjet dhe programimet e tyre të ngutura do të bëheshin "sistemet e trashëgimisë" e brezit të ardhshëm. Një sondazh i shtatorit 1999 i realizuar nga Wall Street Journal gjeti se 9 përqind e amerikanëve besonin se Microsoft po e fshihte zgjidhjen e problemit. E përditshmja Independent paralajmëronte për "luftë bërthamore" të mundshme, e shkaktuar nga defektet në sistemet e paralajmërimit; Fondi Monetar Ndërkombëtar parashikoi kaos ekonomik në vendet në zhvillim; Presidenti i Federal Reserve, Alan Greenspan, kish frikë se paniku rreth Y2K Bug do t'i nxiste bizneset që të magazinonin mallra, duke çuar në mungesa të mëdha dhe CNN-i raportoi se rezervat amerikane me qumësht do të mbaroheshin për shkak se pajisjet e fermave mund të keqfunksiononin. Megjithatë, paniku rreth Y2K Bug nuk e arriti kurrrë shkallën e ethes që shumë paralajmëronin. Një sondazh i Gallup tregonte se nga mesi i dhjetorit 1999 vetëm 3 përqind e amerikanëve parashikonin "probleme të mëdha", parashikuar me 34 përqind të një viti më parë. Miliarda dollarë u shpenzuan anembanë botës për të fiksuar Y2K Bug dhe vazhdon akoma sot debati i zjarrtë se sa shumë nga ai shpenzim qe i nevojshëm. 10. Një vrimë e zezë e shkaktuar nga njeriu? thumb|200px|Simulim kompjuterik i një vrime të zezë Qysh nga fillimi i viteve '90, media ka raportuar se Large Hadron Collider (LHC) potencialisht mund të krijonte një vrimë të zezë që do ta gllabëronte Tokën. LHC-ja, i cili u ndez në shtator të vitit 2008, është 17 milje në perimetër dhe i groposur 175 metra poshtë Alpeve në kufirin zvicerano-francez. Akseleratori ka aftësinë që të përplasë së bashku thërmijat e protonit me shpejtësi deri në 99.99 përqind të shpejtësisë së dritës. Duke vepruar kështu, mund të stimulohen kushtet dhe energjitë që ekzistonin menjëherë pas fillimit të Big Bang, duke siguruar në këtë mënyrë kuptime lidhur me çështjet kritike të mënyrës sesi u krijua universi ynë. Megjithatë, disa skeptikë kanë frikë se përplasja me energji të lartë e protoneve mund të krijojë mikrovrima të zeza. Për aq kohë sa disa ligje fizike të caktuar sundojnë, ngjarje potenciale janë vendosur në kategorinë e gjerë të probabilitetit "jozero". Ose, siç e shpjegon fizikani amerikan Kannan Jagannathan: "Nëqoftëse diçka nuk është e ndaluar, ajo është detyruese... Në një univers të pafundëm, edhe gjërat me probabilitet të ulët duhet të ndodhin (aktualisht pafundësisht shpesh)". Megjithatë, nga vetë ky standard, shton Jagannathan, fizika kuantike dikton se është e mundur nga pikëpamja teorike që të hapni rubinetin e kuzhinës tuaj dhe prej tij të dalë një dragua. Kjo shpjegon faktin se pse fizikanët (me përjashtimin e mundshëm të atyre që janë dragojfobikë) nuk janë tmerrësisht të frikësuar. "Bota është e bombarduar në mënyrë konstante nga rreze kozmike energjetike nga thellësitë e hapësirës, disa prej të cilave e nxisin përplasjen e thërmijave mijëra herë më fuqishëm se ato që do të prodhohen nga LHC-ja", thotë Stéphane Coutu, një Profesor Fizike në Penn State. "Nëqoftëse këto përplasje do të mund të krijonin vrima të zeza, një gjë e tillë do të kishte ndodhur tashmë". Ndërkohë, vështirësitë teknike e çuan LHC-në që të fikej vetëm pas 9 ditësh. Nëqoftëse bota përfundon, ne do t'ju lajmërojmë sërish. Fundi i botes sipas Isak Njutonit thumb|left|75px|Isak Njuton Sipas shkencëtarit anglez, sër Isak Njuton, ka filluar numërimi mbrapsht. Kanë mbetur më pas se 53 vite deri në fund të botës, i parashikuar sipas Njutonit në vitin 2060. Babai i fizikës moderne e formuloi këtë profeci në një letër të vitit 1704, të zbuluar ditën e diel, në një ekspozitë të Universitetit hebraik të Jeruzalemit të titullar “Sekretet e Njutonit”. Por përse viti 2060? Njuton shkruan se do të ishte 1200 vite pas vitit 800 pas Krishtit, datë në të cilën restaurohet Perandoria e Shenjtë Romake. Mesa duket shkencëtari ka arritur në këtë datë pas leximit të librit të profetit Daniel, një nga librat më të vështirë ku gjenden simbolika të panumërta dhe vizione fantastike. 5 Skenarë të mundshëm 1. Asteroid thumb|243 Ida dhe hëna e tij Dactyl Si mund të ndodhë? Objekte nga hapësira godasin Tokën gjatë të gjithë kohës, përgjithësisht duke u djegur në atmosferë. Herë pas here një objekt i madh depërton, duke rezultuar në nnë impakt masiv. Skenari më i fundit i një impakti ishte në 1908 në Tunguska, ku u sheshua një sipërfaqe prej 2000 milje katrorë në pyllin siberian me një shpërthim afro 1000 herë më i fuqishëm sesa bomba në Hiroshima. Objekti, që me sa duket ka qenë me diametër vetëm disa dhjetëra metra, mund të kishte fshirë një zonë të madhe metropolitane. Rreziku i vërtetë mund të vijë nga një objekt me diametër më shumë se një km, i cili do të ngrinte sedimente të mjaftueshme për të shkaktuar dëm mjedisor dhe shkatërruar mbjelljet në gjithë botën. Një objekt me diametër 15 km, që mendohet se është përmasa e atij që vrau dinozaurët 65 milionë vjet më parë, me shumë gjasa do të na fshinte edhe ne. Sa gjasa ka? Ka gjasa që një tjetër objekt i madh të godasë Tokën, por me siguri jo gjatë kohës së jetës sonë. Një objekt aq i madh, sa të vrasë një pjesë të madhe të popullsisë së botës godet vetëm dy herë çdo një milion vjet. Asnjë nga objektet e zbuluara nga programi i NASA-së për objektet pranë Tokës nuk ka shanse të mëdha që të godasë Tokën – ndonëse njëri, i njohur si “1950 DA”, do të jetë shumë afër në vitin 2880. Duke parë përpjekjet relativisht të pakta që bëhen për të identifikuar objektet pranë Tokës, nuk ka garanci se Toka do të kishte shumë paralajmërime para një goditjeje. Një asteroid, që më parë nuk njihej, më 6 nëntor kaloi vetëm 1 mijë kilometra pranë sipërfaqes së Tokës dhe u pikas nga NASA vetëm 15 orë para se të shfaqej. 2. Klima thumb|Aktiviteti Diellor Si mund të ndodhë? Në skenarin më të keq, të parashikuar nga Paneli Ndërkombëtar për Ndryshimin e Klimës, temperatura e sipërfaqes së Tokës do të rritet me 4-5 gradë deri në fund të këtij shekulli. Një skenar i tillë do të sillte një rritje deri gjysmë metri në nivelin e deteve, që do të sillte përmbytje të rajoneve bregdetarë, duke përfshirë shumë prej qyteteve të mëdha të botës. Ndërkohë afro një e treta e planetit do të shndërrohet në shkretëtirë dhe më shumë se gjysma do të zhytet në thatësirë. Kripëzimi i ujërave nëntokësore të Tokës do ta përkeqësonte situatën. Paneli zbuloi se edhe një rritje 3.5 gradë do të vinte në rrezik shfarosjeje 40-70 për qind të specieve dhe mundësia e konflikteve gjeopolitike të kall datën. Sa gjasa ka? Një studim i kohëve të fundit zbuloi se tendencat aktuale të lëshimit të karbonit i përmbahen, madje dhe kalojnë të dhënat e skenarit më të keq. Nivelet globale të karbonit janë sot 380 pjesë për një milion krahasuar me 280 që ishin para Revolucionit Industrial. Shumica e shkencëtarëve konkludojnë se efektet katastrofike do të fillojnë të ndihen pasi këto nivele të kalojnë shifrën 450. Nëse Toka arrin 800-1000 pjesë për një milion, siç parashikojnë skenarët më të këqij, këtë nuk e dimë. 3. Luftë bërthamore thumb|Reja bërthamore mbi Hiroshima Si mund të ndodhë? Aktualisht janë më shumë se 23000 armë bërthamore në botë, nga të cilat 8000 aktualisht janë në gjendje pune dhe 2000 janë në alarm, të gatshme për t’u lëshuar. Ndërsa apokalipsi bërthamor ka qenë prej një kohe të gjatë subjekt i librave dhe filmave, skenari i dr. Strangelove, në fakt, ka pak gjasa të ndodhë. Edhe më 1977-n, kur arsenalet bërthamore ishin në kulmin e luftës së ftohtë, Departamenti i Mbrojtjes i SHBA-ve parashikoi një numër maksimal prej 265 milionë viktima nga një luftë totale bërthamore SHBA-BS. Sigurisht, një numër i tillë viktimash do të shkatërronte të dyja superfuqitë, por nuk do të ishte fundi i jetës, siç e dimë ne. Megjithatë, shkencëtarët në vitet ’80 zhvilluan modele që tregonin se tymi dhe pluhuri që do të shkaktonte një luftë bërthamore superfuqish do të sillte ndryshime temperature të paprecedenta në histori - “një dimër bërthamor”. Një studim i ekologut Mark Haruell parashikon se bujqësia globale do të zhdukej për një vit, duke shkaktuar uri, që do të fshinte pjesën më të madhe të njerëzimit. Një studim i vitit 2007 nga ekologët në Universitetin “Rutgers” zbuloi se stoqet e sotme bërthamore globale mund të shkaktojnë një gjë të tillë. Sa gjasa ka? Buletini i Shkencëtarëve Bërthamorë krijoi të famshmen “Orën e fundit të botës” më 1947 për të treguar se sa pranë shkatërrimit ishte njerëzimi. Ora e arriti kulmin – “dy minuta para mesnate”, pas testit të parë me bombës me hidrogjen në vitin 1953. Më pas ajo shkoi 17 minuta larg pas fundit të Luftës së Ftohtë, por që atëherë ka vazhduar të ecë drejt mesnatës, me shtete si Korea e Veriut, që prodhojnë armë bërthamore dhe me tensionet mes shteteve të tjera bërthamore. Sot ajo është 5 minuta para mesnate. Pavarësisht këtyre, skenari më i keq me një luftë totale bërthamore mes dy superfuqive ka shumë pak gjasa të ndodhë. Teoria e dimrit bërthamor mbetet gjithashtu e shumëdiskutuar, ku disa shkencëtarë thonë se efektet e parashikuara kanë qenë të ekzagjeruara. 4. Epidemi thumb|Virusi H1N1 Si mund të ndodhë? Gjatë gjithë historisë epidemitë kanë ulur më gjunjë qytetërimet. “Vdekja e zezë” vrau më shumë se gjysmën e popullsisë së Europës në mesjetë. Në vitin 1918 një epidemi gripi vrau 50 milionë njerëz, afro 30 % e popullsisë së botës, më shumë se Lufta e Parë, që sapo kishte përfunduar. Për shkak të globalizimit sëmundjet sot përhapen edhe më shpejt (shikoni përhapjen e shpejtë të gripit të derrave). Një përhapje e shpejtë e një sëmundjeje si virusi i ebolës apo një formë e ndryshuar dhe rezistente ndaj ilaçeve e gripit në një shkallë globale mund të ketë pasoja që mund t’i japë fund qytetërimit. Sa gjasa ka? Trajtimi i sëmundjeve vdekjeprurëse është përmirësuar që nga 1918, por kjo ka ndodhur edhe me sëmundjet. Teknikat e reja që përdoren në ferma, janë fajësuar për shpërthimin e sëmundjeve, si gripi i derrit, dhe teksa popullsia e botës rritet dhe njerëzit zhvendosën në zona më parë të papopulluara, rreziku i ekspozimit ndaj patogjenëve më parë të panjohur rritet. Më shumë se 40 viruse të reja kanë dalë që nga viti 1970, duke përfshirë ebolan dhe HIV–AIDS-in. Eksperimentimi me armë biologjike ka shtuar edhe një komplikim. 5. E panjohura që nuk dihet thumb|V838, një Nibiru i mundshëm Si mund të ndodhë? Ka një numër teorish se si qytetërimi (bota, siç e njohim ne) mund të përfundojë. Disa janë natyrore: supervullkane, që shpërthejnë si ai në Parkun Kombëtar të Yellowstone, i cili mund të ndryshojë klimën e Tokës, apo një shpërthim rrezesh gama nga një yll, që do të mund të shkaktonin rrezatim të rrezikshëm në atmosferën e Tokës. Të tjera mund të krijohen nga njeriu: mbipopullimi do të sillte një krizë ushqimi, apo zhvillimi aksidental i teknologjive të reja të rrezikshme. Sa gjasa ka? Herët a vonë bota do të marrë fund. Sipas vlerësimeve të astronomëve, pas 5-8 milionë vjetve Dielli ynë do të djegë pjesën e fundit të hidrogjenit në helium dhe do të fryhet në një gjigant qindra herë më të madh sesa përmasat e sotme, duke sjellë fundin e pashmangshëm të Tokës. Edhe nëse planeti i shpëton shkatërrimit, atmosfera dhe oqeanet e tij do të shkrumbohen. Qeniet njerëzore kanë qenë këtu vetëm për një fraksion shumë të vogël të kësaj kohe – afro 200 000 vjet – dhe sido që të jetë, shanset që të jemi këtu kur të vijë ky lloj fundi janë shumë të pakta.